There are many types of belt buckles available now but the most common types are: one with a ratchet to hold the belt and another with a stud to insert in a series of equidistant holes in the belt. As shown in FIG. 1, the ratchet 1 is fixed on the knuckle pin 3 which is fitted in the knuckles on the side wall of the buckle body 2. A torsion spring 4 is provided to push the ratchet so that it can move retractably. Two stop pieces 7 extending from the knuckles of the belt end fastener 5 are provided to prevent the ratchet from further turning. So the belt 6 can not retreat after being inserted in the buckle body 2 and the end of the belt is fastened. But a belt made of leather is apt to slip and the ratchet will scrape, and cause damage to the belt. So failure to fasten the belt firmly will occur after it is used for a certain period of time.
As shown in FIG. 2, the buckle body 2 has a stud 1 and the belt has a series of holes 3 equidistant from each other. The belt is fastened by inserting the stud 1 in one of the holes 3. But holes in the belt often impair the esthetic sense. Moreover, the hole will deform and even break after use. Since the holes are in fixed position (distance), it can not be adjusted freely to meet the needs of different people in different cases such as fat and thin persons and before and after meals.
To eliminate the disadvantages of conventional belt buckles, this invention was developed. So the main object of this invention is to provide an improved belt buckle comprising a swinging, retractable belt catch and a serrate plate to fasten the end of belt firmly.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved belt buckle with which the tightness can be adjusted freely to meet the needs of different people in different cases without fear of loosening or slipping.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved belt buckle which will not scrape, damage, and imperil the esthetic sense of the belt.